


Touch

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: Jasper's only ever longed for violence.  But now she wants something else.  Something she’s never had before.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend - we shamelessly ship Jasper and my original character named Marigold (who is a selkie). Not much to say other than this is was written purely for fun.

At first, there are only touches. Fingertips grazing skin, just barely, just enough to send a chill up Jasper’s arm. Marigold doesn’t seem to notice what those touches do to Jasper, how they make a longing build within her that she’s never felt before. She’s only ever longed for violence. Yet when Marigold places a hand on her arm, she wants something else. Intimacy. Something she’s never had before.

It doesn’t help, either, that Jasper finds herself growing more attracted to Mari with each passing day. Mari isn’t shy or modest – it isn’t unusual for the selkie to change her clothes in front of Jasper without a care. And it’s become normal for Jasper’s eyes to wander over Mari’s curves, taking in every stretch mark on her thighs, every freckle on her skin. It’s tempting. Jasper grits her teeth and looks away, a blush on her face, every time.

This time, though, she doesn’t.

This time when Mari undresses to change into her nightclothes, Jasper reaches out, hands gently grasping the smaller woman’s waist. With a start, Mari turns, but she relaxes. “What’s wrong?” Jasper’s hands are still on her waist and she reaches up to the touch the gem’s cheek. Jasper leans down, nuzzling her face into Mari’s touch.

“I need you.” The words are mumbled against Mari’s palm. There’s an unmistakable look of want in Jasper’s eyes. She moves one hand up to grasp Mari’s wrist and she trails a few kisses down Mari’s arm.

A dark red blush crosses Marigold’s cheeks. “Jasper--” she starts, but her breath hitches when Jasper pulls her closer. The gem leans down, pressing her lips to Marigold’s. Mari knows that if she wants to pull away, she can. That Jasper would let her go. Instead she returns the kiss, eyes closing, a sigh leaving her.

That affirmation is what Jasper was waiting for. In one quick motion she’s picked Mari up, arms going under the other woman’s thighs. Mari laughs, arms looping around Jasper’s neck, and she presses kisses to the gem’s lips. Jasper gives her a lopsided grin. This is all she’s wanted and from the look of it, Mari’s wanted it too.

There are so many ideas running through Jasper’s head, so many things that she wants to do to Marigold, that it’s hard to figure out what to do first. Finally she sets Mari down on the edge of the kitchen table, kissing her neck, hands wandering over her skin. “You’re beautiful.” The words are soft, so quiet that Mari wasn’t sure that she’d heard them correctly. Jasper’s teeth nip at Mari’s throat and Mari whines. Jasper grins.

She begins to trail kisses down Mari’s chest, to her stomach. Jasper kneels in front of her. There’s no hesitation as Mari eagerly opens her thighs, hands going to brush through Jasper’s hair. Jasper grips Mari’s thighs tighter as she begins to nip at them, sharp teeth leaving soft bruises in their wake. The whimpers from Mari spur her forward and she pulls the selkie closer.

It only takes a moment for Jasper to work up the nerve to bury her face between Mari’s legs, tongue exploring the warm wet heat of her. She takes one of Mari’s legs over her shoulder, fingers digging into the selkie’s skin. 

Mari’s hips roll forward, fingers curling into Jasper’s hair. Whimpers and whines sound in her throat as she presses eagerly against Jasper’s tongue. Her tongue changes speeds, strokes, teasing Mari’s clit, making her whines grow louder. A growl sounds in Jasper’s throat.

It isn’t long before Mari comes, hips bucking, back arching. Yet Jasper doesn’t relent, tasting her as she rides out her orgasm. Finally, the gem leans up, licking her lips as she looks up at Marigold with what can only be described as a smug grin.

“I didn’t know you were good at that,” Mari finally says, somewhat dumbly, as she tries to catch her breath.

“I’m good at a lot of things you don’t know about.” Jasper says it almost like an invitation.

Marigold leans down to press a kiss to Jasper’s lips, her own grin forming on her face. “I’m good at a lot of things, too.”

“Well. You’ll just have to show me then, won’t you?”


End file.
